wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
ERROR
____________a404____________ But as god moved closer to his own destruction, the god spoke one last time- "This world requires a god. Decisions by any mortals are surely foolish- don't you agree?" That one individual spoke- " But even if you control this world's actions... how is it better than our words? Actions?"The God merely shrugged. "Only a demon like you... or whatever you are... would think like that. I say a god is necessary to run this world in total peace."The individual sighed. "You don't understand... you are already controlling the world... but... even in your hands... the mortal races are still at war... what difference will it make it you continue this reign of TYRANNY?"The God laughed. "Only mortals would think that way. But I only seek to punish the mortals, like you, for your insolence of raging war in the first place."The lone wanderer looked at God, right in the eye. "Then we can change that. We don't need a God like you controlling them for any longer."The God shook his claws. "You can banish the thought of ever having me... give up my control over fate itself."The wanderer shook his head. "I'm not here to ask of you that..." The wanderer pulled out a sword, and as he did, light surrounded him. "I am here to slay you, once and for all of the dragonkind. A tyrant like you... doesn't deserve a rule over this fine world... and land." The dragon god hummed. "Well, mortal, I see no reason why you should get involved in... dragon affairs... you are not one." The wanderer shrugged. "Yes. I am not. I am... to be honest, really don't know... but consider myself a human." The dragon raised his brow in interest. "Human? Odd. A mere 'human' cannot come ascend to my non-humble abode and simply challenge me to the right of FATE." 2. Ventus, ShadowEye and Kel arrive inside the chamber. "It's... stained with blood..." Kel looked around. He then accidently steps on a dragon skull. Kel looks down at the remains. "Something happened here..." ShadowEye shuddered. "This place... is... so... bloody." Ven looked around the chamber. "Is this all there is to it...?" Kel looked down. "No. Look, a hole is over there..." The group moves over to the hole. "I'll go down first..." Ven leaps down the hole, with the other 2 dragons following him. As they land, there was a throne, stained with blood, and organs. Kel sniffed the air and shuddered. "This... place smells like death itself." Kel then realized that he was stepping on bones. "Ah! What...?" ShadowEye looked at the ground. "Whoa, whoa. whoa!" He jumped into the air. Ven looked up. There really wasn't a way back up now... a rock sealed the entrance shut... suddenly, there was a voice that would make even the toughest of dragons shudder. "Welcome to my home." Lost to the Sky Shortly after the events of the previous adventure, Ventus returned, and ShadowEye, Kel and Catalyst split up to take a long needed break. Enter Kel... The sky blue Seawing was asleep near the shoreline, as that's what he is good at. Many try to bother him to do something for the past month, but he "respectfully" refused. The many came just to ask where he has gone for the past 3 weeks. Kel just opens one of his eyes and gives the evil glare before dozing off again. Then ShadowEye... ShadowEye just came back from robbing the MudWing King's treasure stash, as he was "bored" and needed something to do while the war settled down temporarily. And Catalyst... '' Catalyst the Mudwing returns with a warm welcome, with few questioning his dissapearance. He decides to go back to work so he reassociate with his superiors and the King and Queen themselves. He claimed, it was just a "vacation", despite the fact there was a war going on. ''Ven...? Ven returns to his time to continue his time in highschool and did part time as a waiter in a local cafe. Though that may not sound like him, he needed some money after the quest he went on. Steven threw a party shortly after his return, and Alex even brought him a new set of clothes. Muhammed recently changed his name Vaughn, as he was wanted after as a docter in a foreign country, saving several important people with ties and enemies in the underworld with miracle surgery. So, what happened? The question of the previous adventure, several documents were left unwritten due to Ven's laziness, including the sudden transport to the future. Other details were left out, for now, as writing up a report on what happened isn't what Ven likes to do. While mentioning this, Alex and Vaughn wanted to know what happened, so they pressed him to write it faster. Chapter 1: Take heed to Arc Road So, it begins with Kel, who, was, as usual, sleeping on the shore. He was awoken by the sudden footsteps of dragons and bells chiming. Kel bats an eye at the unusual dragons walking along the road. He ignored them, as he was focused on his sleep. He sprawls out in the water, and was awoken by a wave that crashed down on him. He shook the water off, and moved up the shoreline. He yawned loudly and shook off the sand, and decided to do something else. He moved towards the shore to the woods to get something to eat. There was a shout from the ocean. "Kel! Hey! It's me! Sundance!" A small Seawing runs toward Kel and trips over his tail. Kel looked at Sundance, who was on the floor, kinda dazzled. "Are... you okay?" Sundance quickly gets up. "Kel! Ow... I'm fine! I'm fine!" She laughs it off. "Well, I was just going to catch some fish until I saw you! So... I ask you... you wanna come with me? It's low tide today, but it doesn't matter. Kel blinked, still dazed from his recent nap. "No thank you. I'm going hunting in the woods instead." The female Seawing sighed in disappointment. "Alright. Well... that sucks. Hopefully soon, though..." She walks away, back into the water. Kel walked into the woods to catch a snake or two as his dinner. He wasn't in the mood for spending his time with someone else. Suddenly, a Seawing Guard pops out of the bushes. "Kel! How's it-" He didn't finish his sentence before Kel swiped him off his feet and put his own claw on his throat. The Seawing Guard watched in panic. "H-hey! It's me! Don't kill me please!" Kel silently took his talons off the Guard and brought him back to his feet. "Ok. What do you want?" The Guard sighed in relief. "It's my break, you want to hunt with me? I don't have too much time, so I guess I might as well spend it with the silent and cool one." Kel was not flattered by his words. "Hm. Not interested. I want to hunt alone, thank you very much."He moves deeper into the forest, leaving the guard there. Chapter 2: The last chapter title had no meaning, by the way. He managed to catch 2 snakes, a cobra and a boa, but he still hadn't decided which to eat first... he decided Cobra because it retailiated when he tried to kill it. So he took a bite out of it. It was not bad, kinda smelled odd, but in all, not too bad. Kel shrugged and ate the boa too, but that tasted better. He yawned. "Back to sleep, I guess." Kel makes the effort to dive back into the ocean and into his own roomy cave. It was empty, ever since they took everything away years ago, except some things he collected to make it feel slightly less empty. Today was cold, so he didn't want to sleep up in a tree. He rummaged through his stuff to find the stitched pile of grass. He laid it out, and before he laid down, he heard crying just outside his cave. He moved outside to see a dragonet on the ground, with a large cut spanning his arms. Kel moved towards the dragonet. "Did something happen? Are you okay?" The dragonet sighed, voice shaking. "I...uh... cut myself against a rock... it was pretty sharp..." Kel shook his head. "Please be careful..." he then tried to bandage the cut, as the cut wasn't deep but just long. Kel finished, and gave the dragonet a fish he had leftover. "Take this. I have extra..." The dragonet nods gratefully and waves his injured bandaged arm. "Thank you... aren't you a guard? For a guard, you don't seem...like you have much pride being one..." Kel shrugged. "Maybe... I don't like being one..." The dragonet nods. "Hmm... well, why not?" Kel looked away. He chose his words carefully. "Uh... well, it's tiring, and fairly boring." Kel then thought of where he was even posted... oh right. The queen's room. He ended up falling asleep on where she sleeps, and wake up just in time other guards go in and tell him about Lunch or Dinner. The dragonet nods. "Well, thanks anyways. I need to get back, before my mother finds me out this late." Kel waves goodbye to the dragonet, and returns back to his empty cave. Then, it hit him. "Tch...! I forgot!" He remembers that he was supposed to visit his family's grave! He completely forgot when he was helping that dragonet. Chapter 3: Only one left attending Kel made the effort to move into the cave that held the remains of his family, and his brother, Calibur. He laid down some flowers and looked around. It looks the way it did, last week. He remembers how he and Calibur always go here every week to pay their respects. But, now, Calibur is also dead, so he gets to stay here forever. Kel sighed. He was the only one left to attend and tidy up the graves. Kel marveled at his brother's grave. Still clean, no moss, no fungi. The Seawing moves towards each of his family's belongings... the gauntlets from his father, a gold band from his mother, and finally... the deep blue scarf from his older brother, Calibur. How ironic it is, calling him older when he, himself, is about his age now. but that wouldn't be the case if he was alive, which Kel would really love. When Calibur was near death... Kel was angry. "Damn it! He's still alive! Commander, you must believe me! He-" The commander swung his talons at Kel to silence his whining, but Kel blocked, countered and nearly broke the commander's hand. "Ah... got some spunk... just like your brother. You boys are young, but you're as strong as me...! But listen here, Kelbari... your brother is not going to survive. What hit him? Skywing assassin?" Kel shook his head, still breathing heavily. "...Lightning." The commander laughed. Kel winced,insulted. "Lightning? Ridiculous. There may be a storm right now, but a dragon being hit by lightning is so slim..." A Seawing guard bursts into the area. "Commander! Calibur is dead..." Kel's eyes widened, like the whole Skywing Army was right in front of him. The Seawing continued. "He wishes to pass these last words... 'I will not be buried by anyone but my only kin. I will not be touched by anyone but my only kin. I wish for him to see me to my grave... next to the rest of my family. Tell Kelbari not to worry, and give him this...' " The Seawing guard stopped for a breath. "He told me... to give you this." The guard hands Kel a deep blue scarf, with a white star etched in. "Kel... I know you have work later on today, but you should see to your brother's funeral. But... you are the only one related to him that is alive, correct?" Kel nods. "That's... that's right." The guard nods. "I'm sorry for your loss. He was a good Seawing, I'm sure he took care of you well... now pay him back. Bury him... and avenge him..." Kel nods, fuming with anger inside. "He could have been saved..." He thought.... "'He could have been saved.'" Kel was staring at the grave, remembering the day his brother died... Kel snaps out of it. He looks outside. It was midnight. He decided to move back to his cave to sleep. That cave had a draft... As he was moving into his cave, a rather middle aged female Seawing approaches Kel. "Are you the one that helped Urchin?" Kel remembers that dragonet he bandaged his hand for. "Yes...that's me... I hope that cut isn't too much of a trouble?" Urchin's mother shook her head and smiled. "No, thankfully, actually, thank you. But you must just be doing your job... you're a guard, but I never see you around... what's your name?" Kel nods, relieved to hear that the cut didn't get infected or something. "My name is Kelbari... but please. I don't like my job... I just have a passion for helping those in need and deserve it..." The Seawing nods. "Ah. I see. Well, thank you anyways...Kelbari, I wish you a good night." Kel nods. "You too, miss..." He lays down on his grass pile... Chapter 4: Dinner in his cave Earlier... A Nightwing grinned. "Thanks for letting me stay in your cave, Catalyst!" Catalyst, a Mudwing fairly mature for his age, looks up from his studies. "You're welcome here anytime, ShadowEye." ShadowEye sighed, legs folded. "Geez, Catalyst, lay off the study once in a while... wait... don't you have a meeting in a few minutes...?" Catalyst put down his scrolls in shock. "OH F-" He cut himself off. "That's right... I'm glad I rehearsed before you came... you saved me, ShadowEye!" He quickly packs his things. ShadowEye shook his head. "Goes to show why you should lay off the books... hey, should I cook something for you? While you go and do that meeting?" Catalyst shrugged. "Why not? I haven't ate yet...you can come with me, if you want." ShadowEye sighed. "So what? Should I cook, or should I listen to your meeting?" Catalyst looked at his stomach. "Uh... on second thought, cook..." ShadowEye sighed. "Aight. I will then... hopefully the meeting won't be long... I heard you didn't eat since the morning." Catalyst nods. "That's right... I'm heading out. I'll tell you how it goes." ShadowEye brings out the cooking spit. "Got it. Come back soon if you are hungry..." Chapter 5: Coral made the invite Kel, soundly asleep, was then awoken in the middle of the night by a tap. "What the-" The Seawing Queen, Coral, was right in front of him. Coral made a greeting gesture to Kel. "Kelbari... I apologize in advance for waking you up, but I would like you to join me in some tea... in my own room...?" Kel gets up. "Your highness... what is the meaning of this..." He yawned. "Do you want to talk about something...?" Coral nods. "Yes. I, uh... want to discuss something with you..." Kel gets up, his head feeling heavy enough to fall asleep again. "Then I accept..." He held the word 'accept' longer than he should have, as he was not fully awake. Coral smiles. "Then I expect you to be there in 2 minutes... after all, you are a High Guard, and you do guard my personal chamber." Kel knew this well. As a High Guard, which he was sworn to keep it a secret from others except close friends... VERY close friends, and other High Guards. A High Guard is chosen by the Queen herself, only a select few dragons every 10 years when the dragons in question are just a year old. They are then put into advanced training, but they still learn alongside normal Seawings. Calibur was one, and Kel completed his training this year, at the age 9. They rank with Generals, Commanders, and can socially address the Queen. A High Guard is usually really popular, even though no one knew they were one. As if they were born to be a leader, someone that will bring glory to the Kingdom. Kel... well... you see that he is an honest exception. He is quiet, and not many Seawings look up to him. During his time in school, unlike other Seawings, who hang out with their peers, he walks home alone, and finish his errands and chores and go back to training. Once a week, he visits his family's grave, while Seawings pass that grave not knowing who he is except his classmates. Kel snaps out of his sleepy haze. The Queen flaps her wings once and went out of the cave. Her guards following, giving Kel the thumbs up. The other Guard excused himself to talk to him. It was the same one from that evening. "Kel, wow, an audience requested by the Queen herself...! I didn't think you had it in you to do that... you're pretty cool... as usual, I'll try not to tell the other Guards about this..." The Guard nods. Who said Kel didn't at least have a few friends in the Kingdom? Chapter 6: Alright, here goes. Kel makes it there... The Queen looks up from her scroll just as Kel arrives. "55 seconds. Impressive." Kel panted. "Not really... others have done better, haven't they?" Coral shrugged. "I'll give it to you. Your cave is fairly far away." Kel sighed. "Alright, Coral, you have my attention. What do you want?" Coral snorted. "So direct, Kelbari... come. Sit down with me. Let us converse." Kel rolled his eyes. "Just so you know, it's almost midnight, or even past that..." The Seawing Queen simply nods. "Yes, I am full aware of that, but we all have things to attend to." The light blue Seawing made an effort to sit near Coral. "Striaght to the point..." And striaght to bed, later. Coral put away the scrolls. "Well, I have several things to discuss. First things first, we have a dragoness who recently, her eggs hatched. There isn't enough space in her current residence to take care of the little ones. I request your cave, Kelbari, and you can move into theirs. I also remembered that the cave you are moving into used to belong to Calibur, your late brother." Kel nods slowly. "Yes... I believe so. I don't really have much, so this shouldn't be an issue. Give me a day, and I'll be out before you know it." Coral smiles. "That settles it quite nicely, then. Onto the next subject... your post in my room... there isn't a problem, I hope?" Kel snapped awake, but Coral didn't notice. "Uhhhh, no! Of course not!" Coral shrugged. "I'm trying to make things comfortable for you, Kelbari. As a High Guard, you deserve maximum treatment. Moving on then... would you mind delivering a package to the Rainwing Queen? I advise a ground route, as flying with such important documents could arise suspicion." Kel snores softly, but heard what Coral said. "Ummm.... yes, I can do that. Can I bring some friends along?" Coral raised her brow. "Hm?" Kel sighed. "Friends from other tribes?" Coral snorted. "We're at war here. It doesn't matter if you have friends in other tribes, at a state of war, I forbid you from conversing or seeing them, less they learn and leak information to the proper dragons." Kel snapped awake with what she said. "Yes... ma'am... but a Mudwing and a Nightwing? Can I visit them after the errand?" Coral rolled her eyes and shrugged. "Yes. After the delivery, you are free until further orders." Kel nods. "Thank you for your consideration, Coral. What else might you want to discuss?" Chapter 7: Catalyst is starving At the same time... Catalyst limps into his cave, ready to collapse. ShadowEye rushes over to his friend to see what was wrong. "Catalyst! What happened?!" Catalyst raised his head. "S-s-starving..." ShadowEye rolled his eyes. "I told you to get back as soon as you can..." He went over to grab a piece of steak off the spit and fed it to him. Catalyst was trembling. "I'm sorry ShadowEye, I didn't know the meeting was this long..." ShadowEye got Catalyst to stand up and walk closer to the spit. "It's okay.... besides, you are just starving..." Catalyst took another large chunk of meat and just stuffed it in his mouth, while ShadowEye watched with innocent eyes. Catalyst looked up. "Did ya eat yet?" He hands ShadowEye a piece. ShadowEye stared at the piece of meat. "No, actually..." He dropped it into his mouth. The Mudwing chewed very loudly, as ShadowEye can hear it from where he was sitting. ShadowEye raised the next piece of meat to his mouth. "I cant believe how good this is''."'' Catalyst looked at ShadowEye before he stuffed his face again. "Well, you did cook it yourself..." ShadowEye shrugged. "True. What do you think? Is it good?" Catalyst nods. "Very. I'm starving, you know? Stuff tends to taste good then." Chapter 8: Lets switch perspective Coral was still not done talking, and Kel was half awake. She sighed. "That concludes it. Kel, are you..." Kel used one arm to support his head from hitting the table. "Nope. I'm alive. I'm well. Most importantly, I'm listening!" Coral shrugged. "Alright. Just checking... you're a High Guard. Just a reminder, you're allowed to socialize with me without formalities. I know you are half asleep, and I wish I called for this talk earlier... this is slightly a burden for you, and I apologize for that." Kel shook his head slowly. "No no no, I'm fine, this isn't a burden at all..." Coral sighed. "I can tell, Kel, you don't need to lie. Honestly though, you should go. Before you fall asleep here. Then I'll be forced to share a bed with you. Well, the good thing about that is that you'll be at work early!" Coral chuckled at the thought. Kel was now wide awake. "Huh? What?" Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)